I say a little prayer
by ChuckBass
Summary: A girl learns the essential support of love trust. Now she must convince him she knows this before she loses his. song fic


_**I Say a Little Prayer **_

_A girl learns the essential support of love trust. Now she must convince him she knows this before she loses his. song fic_

* * *

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you_

She turned over in bed to glare at the beeping clock. She hadn't remembered setting the alarm in the first place.

*8:30?* she thought to herself. It was no wonder she was tired, she'd only been sleeping for two hours. *Why in the world would I wake myself up-* She stopped mid-thought. Her glance had moved from the clock to the picture frame sitting next to it. It was a picture of them.

_While combing my hair, now  
And wondering what dress to wear, now  
I say a little prayer for you_

She jumped out of bed and threw the covers onto the floor. Her mother would get very upset at her for leaving in the middle of the night AND leaving a mess on the floor. She didn't care.

Scrambling silently into the bathroom, she took a quick shower. She stood in the bathroom and looked at herself while she combed her hair. *He will be there,* she told herself, *he has to be there.* She stuck a chopstick in her hair and twirled it around before sliding it into a bun. *Gee, pretty,* she thought. She didn't care.

She started down the stairs and almost fell over her feet. There were voices coming from the living room; one of which was her mother. Her aunt was here, the most inoppurtune time for a visit as possible. She silently cursed them before turning and heading back up the stairs.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, forever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me_

She picked her bed covers up off the floor and tossed them out of her way into a closet. She pulled a box from under her bed and removed a make-shift rope ladder that she had for such an occasion. She threw it out her bedroom window into the night, letting it thump against the side of the house. She shimmied down the ladder and jumped from the bottom to the tree along side her kitchen window. Jumping from the last tree branch to the ground, she broke into a sprint as soon as her feet touched the ground. She would have to go on foot now that her aunt's car was blocking theirs.

_I run for the bus, dear  
While riding I think of us, dear  
I say a little prayer for you _

Although she wasn't a good runner, she ran down her block and down the street leading out to the main road. Thoughts flew through her mind faster than she was running, pushing her on, making sure she didn't tire out.

*I've got to get there in time,* she thought. *I need to show him that I care, that I...understand.* Images flashed through her mind; him, the girl, their fight, her tears, his own pain. She shook them from thought and concentrated on keeping the ground under her feet moving.

_At work, I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time  
I say a little prayer for you _

The sound of the rain hit her before she felt it. The pitter patter of the drops matched the beats of her feeting hitting the pavement. The black clouds in the sky above her decided to pick her moment of weakness to try and bring her down. But it didn't matter, she couldn't hear the rain or her own feet hitting the ground, only one thought filled her mind and heart.

*I understand now,* she thought to herself. *I understand now, I understand now, I understand now - and he needs to know that.*

Rain water drenched her clothes as she ran through the streets of the city. It was almost past curfew and she was out on her own; she didn't care. If she could just make it in time then everything would be all right, nothing else would matter.

Her legs were aching to stop, she wasn't a runner. Her lungs felt as if they would just quit on her in any second. But she pushed herself onward, she never stopped. She never paused to take more breaths because she knew that if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to start again - and she wouldn't make it in time.

She splashed through the puddle in the drive way of the cultural center, she had run up the hill in less than ten minutes; not even close to a personal best if she were running just to run. The rain pounded down on her from above still yet. She was soaked to the bone and yet the howling wind didn't phase her.

She walked through the glass doors and entered the small lobby of the hall. She left damp footprints in the plush carpet as she walked up the stairs to her left. She could hear the announcer as she tip-toed to the auditorium door. Silently, she opened the door and stepped inside as his name was called.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, forever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me_

She desperately searched the auditorium for him. She didn't see him until the spotlight moved over him as he ascended the stairs to the stage. She smiled; she loved him so much.

He was dressed in his best tuxedo, the one with the pants and coat that weren't too short for him. His slightly short spiky hair was gelled. He held his trombone in one hand; the light that reflected off of it's recently shined gold metal seemed to fill the room. She could tell he was nervous but she also knew he was ready.

Her eyes teared slightly as she spotted a glint of silver from the dog tag around his neck peeking out from under his collar. *There's still hope,* she thought.

Then she saw her. The girl took the stage from the opposite set of stairs. She moved smoothly onto the stage in her floor length black dress. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the audience...and him. She took his hand and they gave each other a hug for good luck. *It doesn't matter anymore,* she thought, *because I understand now.*

_I say a little prayer for you_

They played together beautifully, the piece was well rehearsed and performed perfectly. His bold, brassy sound forced its way into every corner of the auditorium, ringing from every wall. Although he didn't really enjoy performing solo in front of an audience, one could tell that he was enjoying his moment in the lime light. He became one with his music and the movement of his slide was as second nature as a flick of his wrist. It truely was his moment.

*I'm so glad I made it,* she thought. Even though she'd heard the piece more than any person except the two on the stage, the piece had taken on a new life of it's own as if it she'd never heard it before. *I knew he could do it,* she thought.

_I say a little prayer for you_

The entire hall erupted into applause when the piece was finished. Several people stood encouraging others to follow suit until there was not a person seated in the hall.

The girl stood from the piano and joined him in the middle of the stage. They took each other's hand and took their bow in front of the audience. A strange look of pride and achievement filled her eyes, as she glanced from him to the audience and back.

He seemed to smile at her at the door, but he didn't know that she was there. He allowed himself to be taken by the hand as they exited the stage together. The applause continued until the master of ceremonies took the stage to thank everyone for coming and to drive home safely.

She turned and left through the door she had come in. A quick moving cellist nearly knocked her over with his case as he rushed past. He gently placed his instrument on the ground before turning back to see if she was all right. She told him she was fine but asked where he had come from. After he pointed out the door to her, they both left in seperate directions.

She opened the door and entered the staging area without being stopped. The place was busy and full of proud parents and relieved performers. In an instant, the crowd parted and she spotted him holding his removed leis in his hand, leaning against his case.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you _

"Hi," she spoke softly. She found herself face to face with him, unsure of how she had found the strength to cross the room.

He looked up, surprised to see her. His concern instinctly took over at the sight of her dripping wet in the cold, air conditioned auditorium. He immediately stood and grasped either shoulder, then gently moved her aside remembering his anger.

"Why are you here?" he asked, the pain and anger evident in the tone of his voice.

She moved back in front of him and held his head so they were eye to eye. "Because I understand now."

_Forever, forever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you _

"What?" he asked.

"I understand now," she repeated slowly with emphasis.

"How did you get here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," she huffed. "You don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." He watched intently as she turned from him and called the girl over to them.

She walked up to them gracefully, like a beautiful doll next to her drenched and dripping wet. She smiled, pearly white of course, and readjusted the leis on her shoulders.

"Oh hi, I'm so glad you could make it tonight," she cooed. Her attention immediately turned to him. "I'm so happy it's over, aren't you? But we sounded very good, didn't we? Oh wait, let me fix that for you." She reached out to straighten the tie that didn't need to be straightened. Then, since she was there, she dusted invisble dust off his shoulders and fixed his lapels. She also moved the stray hair from his face, all while continually fawning over him.

Through this display, he watched her over the girl's shoulder. She simply stood and accepted it. She even made polite conversation as if nothing was going on. His facial expression changed to one of thought before he spoke.

"Could you excuse us, Peyton?" he asked. The girl looked shocked, she stepped away but didn't remove herself. He didn't even glace at the girl. "Now Peyton, leave us please."

"But Natie..." she purred.

"Just go,Peyton ," he repeated, losing all tact. Peyton pouted at him and scowled at her, but left.

_Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me _

He took her hand and led her back out to the stage. The auditorium was completely empty and the only light came from a small stage light pointed on the piano. He pulled out the piano bench, took a seat, and crossed his arms.

"All right," he spoke softly, but not gently, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I understand now," she said.

"And?" She looked confused. "What do you mean?" he sighed. "Elaborate."

She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I understand and I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to give up this performance, after you worked so hard for it, just because I was...jealous of Peyton. I understand that I'm free to dislike her if I want, but it shouldn't have bothered me. Because of you. I should have trusted you - I can trust you."

He tried to speak but she cut him off before he could.

"Please, let me finish. We've been together for a while and sometimes I take things for granted, including the fact that you belong to me. I love you, but this means that I should trust you, because you love me too. I was jealous of Peyton because of the way she fawned over you but it shouldn't have bothered me since I trust you and know that nothing would happen. I understand that now and I will never take it for granted again."

_My darling, believe me _

Her head hung down as she stared at the floor between his feet. She had done what she had come to do and she waited to see if he would accept it.

His hand reached out and he stroked her wet hair. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry?" he asked, gently.

"I know Nathan and I'm sorry, but I-" He placed his hand over her mouth.

"I know, you understand now why I was so mad at you. You had to learn that no matter what Lucas did, I still belonged to you. I will always belong to you."

She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I will always belong to you too," she whispered.

He lifted her by her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her cheek and held her head so they saw eye to eye. "And I know that, and I trust you. It's a different story if you betray that trust-"

"I would never do that to you," she spoke quickly. He placed a finger over her lips.

"I know that, and I would never do it either. But you just need to understand that we share this love, and that love is built on trust. As long as I love you, I'll trust you."

"Me too," she whispered.

He hooked a finger gently under her chin and brought her lips to his. They kissed gently and passionately, the energy from their anger and fear moving back into energy for their love. He was the one who ended it, holding her head in his hands, gazing into her brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"I look like a drowned rat," she joked.

He shook his head in disagreement. "All I see is the beautiful girl I love."

She kissed him again as he removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Then she locked gazes with him again.

"I love you Nathan," she whispered.

"And I belong to you Brooke," he replied.

_For me there is no one  
But you .... _

* * *

Well I don't own the song, but I do love it xxx Review xxx **Enjoy**


End file.
